


[VID] Let's Get Messy

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [13]
Category: Roar (TV), Stargate Atlantis, True Blood, sex and lucia
Genre: Breathplay, Embedded Video, Episode: s02e05 Condemned, Episode: s04e22 Restless, F/M, Facials (but not that kind of facials), Fanvids, Kink Bingo 2011, Mud, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Video, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medley of some favorite sensual/sexual scenes with mud, clay and soil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Let's Get Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Messy" by B. Noza feat. Pitbull, Casely and Red Rat (edited)  
> Length: 45 sec.  
> Rating/content notes: Butts and mud-covered boobs, sexual situations, and a blink-and-you'll miss it nipple. Some of the Bill/Sookie clips look like non-con.
> 
> A medley of some favorite sensual/sexual scenes with mud, clay and soil. For my Kink Bingo "wet/messy/dirty" square.

On Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/28595337>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OOxGFU-QdE>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/za1m2ujml9f2666/Let's_Get_Messy_multi_vid_by_bironic.mp4)

 

LYRICS

Taking you home with me tonight  
Have you ever been messy, baby  
I'mma get you messy, baby  
Kinda dirty tonight  
Have you ever been messy, baby  
Cause I'mma get you messy, baby  
She dancin' like she f—in' on the dance floor  
Get messy, baby  
I'mma get you messy, baby  
Can't wait until I get back to my bedroom  
Get messy, baby  
Cause I'mma get you messy, baby  
Let's get messy  
Get messy  
Get messy  
Get messy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/264668.html>
> 
> Footage from BtVS 4x22, "Restless"; Roar 1x1, "Pilot"; Sex and Lucia (Lucia y el Sexo); SGA 2x5, "Condemned"; and True Blood 1x8, "The Fourth Man in the Fire."
> 
> Comments and concrit are always welcome. This was definitely an experiment in editing style.


End file.
